Somewhere Out There
by teddygeiger'sinsanecrazyluver
Summary: Danny and Sam get into a huge fight with each other because of a stupid thing that Danny said and Sam refuses to talk to him!What will happen when she can't take it anymore? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

-1Okay here's a new story! To the people who read my last story "One Last Chance" I AM going to do a sequel but this ISN'T it! Sorry! Well on with the story!

Disclaimer- nope I don't own the song somewhere out there OR DP! Screw you if you think that I think I do!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time I talked to you_

_You we're lonely and out of place_

_You we're looking down on me_

_Lost out in space_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam Manson walked down her school's hallway with her same scowl across her face as she walked up to her techno geek friend Tucker and the black haired boy that makes her heart skip a beat each time he talks to her, Danny, who we're talking to each other

"Dude are you serious!" Tucker screamed with excitement. "I swear I'm not lying" Danny replied. "This is the best thing that ever happened since Dumpty Humpty came to town!" Sam stared at them with a confused face "Boy I wish I knew what was going on" Sam said excitedly but both boys knew she had no clue.

"Our Lady Peace is coming for a concert next month!" Danny said to fill her in. "Dude are you serious!" "I think I've already covered that line"

" Whatever Tucker, When next month?" she said as she opened her locker and grabbed her history book. "The fourteenth of February, Valentines day, that's what the guy on the radio said" Danny blushed with embarrassment cause he knew Tucker would make a statement about the date of the concert.

"Valentines day, huh?…..well isn't that a perfect day?" As soon as Tucker said that Sam blushed along with Danny and she shifted her eyes toward Danny and then they realized they we're looking at each other and they quickly looked away. " Hey listen guys I gotta go" Tucker said so he could leave the potential lovebirds alone. "Where are you going?" Tucker looked at Danny like he was stupid and he pointed to a door that read 'boy's bathroom' "oh" Tucker walked in and he left them alone for a while.

For a few seconds there was silence then Danny was about to say something but he was saved because the school bell rang.

After the last bell rang Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked out of the door together then Sam quickly bolted in the other direction to her house and Danny and Tucker headed to Tucker's house.

"Why's she in such a hurry?" Danny asked curiously "Dude isn't it obvious?"

"Not to me it isn't"

"She's running away cause she doesn't want me to pick on you two"

"about what?"

"God Danny where is your head today! I pick on you guys all the time about liking each other"

"WHAT!" Danny yelled as he dropped all of the papers in his hand "You two are totally into each other!"

"okay where the hell did you get a crazy idea like that?" Danny said as he picked up all of the papers and continued walking "you guys blush around each other constantly, I know you both enjoyed the fake-out make-outs and don't try to deny it!" "well I'm going to deny it cause it's not true" "yes it is" "no it's no….." Tucker stared at Danny with a 'admit it' face "okay…..maybe I do like her….but…" "I knew it!" "Tucker!" "What? everybody in the school knows!" "wait everybody knows?" "Well Danny it's just a tiny bit obvious" "God how could have not known! Dude I'm so incredibly clueless!……oh come on!" Danny slapped his head with his hand "now you're getting it?"

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter! Tell me how it was cause this is my first story that's not in the play write style so be nice please!


	2. Chapter 2

-1K I'm back! I'm really sorry for the wait! Here's chapter 2!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_We laid underneath the stars_

_Strung Out and feeling brave_

_I watched the red orange glow_

_I watched you float away_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Danny thought all about what Tucker had said after school. It seemed like Sam was the only thing left on his mind. Then it dawned on him. Tucker was right. He was right about everything. All the clueless jokes suddenly made sense, all the blushing came back into his memory. Now he just felt completely stupid. He didn't even realize what was right in front of his own two eyes, and this was going on for years!

The next day he was going to talk to her. About how he felt and how she felt. He was going to see if it was for real.

As soon as he got to school, Danny headed for Sam's locker as fast as he could. Once he saw her he was also left find a guys talking to her. He hid for a few seconds and watched them talk and then he saw Sam blush. Danny instantly did not like this guy.

After he saw her blushing he walked up to them.

"Hey Sam who's your friend?" Danny said with a suspicious tone

"Hey Danny! This is Ronnie. He's from New York City!"

"Hey Danny" Ronnie said as he reached out his hand for Danny to shake which Danny took angrily.

"New York City huh? That's really interesting. Have any friends who were scalpers?" Sam was stunned by what Danny had said. "Danny what the hell is wrong with you! I'm so sorry Ronnie! I'm sure he was just joking! Right Danny?" Soon a glare came on his face "Yeah I was just joking"

"Yeah that's a good one. Well I gotta go pick up my schedule in the office. See ya later guys"

"Bye Ronnie" As he walked away Sam sighed and leaned her back up against the lockers

"So tell me more about this Ronnie"

"He's a straight A student, he's a vegetarian, and he's so cute."

"Oh really why don't you invite me over to your house and we can talk about how cute he is!"

"Hey what's with you?"

"Oh nothing. So his name is Ronnie huh? Kind of sounds like an ex-murderer's name huh?"

Sam smirked "Okay I'm leaving now"

"Wait we're still on for the movies tonight right. Just the three of us? You, me, and Tucker?"

"Actually Tucker is home sick today so he can't come"

Danny suddenly thought to himself. That would be the perfect time to talk to Sam about them. It would be just the two of them. Alone. Two seconds later that thought came back to hit him in the face.

"But Ronnie's coming so I guess you could call it the three of us. Later Danny!" As Sam walked away Danny felt a strong flow of jealousy running through him. He hated Ronnie with a passion.

----

After school Danny, Sam, and Ronnie met up in front of the school and headed for the movie theater and on the entire walk there Danny watched Sam stare at Ronnie the entire time. Once they reached the movie theater Danny felt a little more relieved because he would be paying attention to the movie. Not the fact that Sam was going to be staring at Ronnie. Little did he know he was wrong. Sam was whispering to him every now and then a few times she started blushing and it made Danny sick.

----

The next day Danny walked very slowly to his locker not feeling very good about last night. Then when he reached Sam's locker he saw something that freaked him out. Something he never thought he would see. Sam….was wearing a shirt the color…..PINK!

I know that was a short chapter but it was all I could come up with! Please read and review!


End file.
